SNAPE EN VENTE
by Falyla
Summary: Traduction d'un défi relevé par Azrael Geffen. NOTE IMPORTANTE BIS
1. Default Chapter

Salut tout le monde !

Malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Me voici donc avec une autre traduction. Que celles et ceux qui suivent « Love me, Love me not » se rassurent, je continue à la traduire au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Quant à cette fic-ci, elle n'a pas pour l'instant que 4 chapitres à son actif, je sais, c'est peu et je ne désespère pas d'avoir la suite bientôt.

Certains d'entre vous auront, peut-être, reconnu l'auteure. Azrael a écrit « Objets du désir » traduite par m.belial avec grand talent. Courrez-y vite, cette fic est géniale. Vous trouverez le lien dans mes favoris.

Pour l'heure, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et, j'espère vraiment que vous rirez autant que moi…

N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos commentaires.

Auteure : Azrael

Traductrice : Falyla

Titre original : Selling Snape

Rating : R

Paring : Hermione/Snape, Harry/Drago

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont évidemment à JKR. L'idée du défi appartient à WIKTT, l'histoire est à Azrael, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction et sa libre interprétation si quelques expressions demandent à être francisées.

**Sommaire : **_Cette histoire est la réponse à un défi qui était le suivant :_

_« Mon nom est Hermione Granger et j'ai terminé l'Ecole de Magie et Sorcellerie de Poudlard en juin 1998 avec la mention « exceptionnel » à tous mes sujets ; et une remarque sur mon bulletin scolaire à côté de Potions qui stipulait que je n'avais pas les dispositions nécessaires pour être reçue en tant que fabriquante de Potions. Avec pour résultat de me faire perdre un boulot de rêve au profit de Draco Malfoy, un homme avec une disposition à faire très peu en tout. _

_Pour prendre ma revanche, j'ai décidé de consacrer ma carrière à humilier publiquement le professeur Severus Snape. _»

SNAPE EN VENTE

Hermione Granger avait décidé de devenir chef d'entreprise, créant une ligne de produits tournant autour d'un seul homme, le professeur Severus Snape. Dès la première publicité, le public, quémandeur, était emballé et bientôt Hermione eut son propre empire relatif à Snape.

Mais que se passerait-il si le Maître des Potions le découvrait ? Hermione pourrait-elle garder son identité secrète et se protéger des inévitables représailles ? Que ferait Snape ?

**Prologue.**

Publicité : Le Chicaneur, édition du 23 septembre 2003

« _Vous vous sentez raplapla ? Impossible de vous lever le matin ? Vous souffrez au travail et votre patron est convaincu que vous êtes sous l'emprise d'un sortilège de stupéfixion ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer le nouveau kit de Snape-une-thérapie de Snaporium « Reprenez-vous et sentez-vous vivant ! » ?_

_Nous vous garantissons que vous serez totalement réveillé en sept minutes. Satisfait ou remboursé._

_Pour un catalogue complet de nos produits, prière d'envoyer cinq noises à « Snaporium, Sac verrouillé numéro 12, Chemin de Traverse »._

Lavande Brown s'étira et bailla puis se gratta la tête, les doigts plongésdans ses épais cheveux bruns tandis qu'elle avançait en trébuchant ave le dernier en date d'une longue liste de produits promettant de la réveiller.Elle se dit qu'elle devenait un cas désespéré parce qu'elle l'avait achetéd'après une publicité dans _le Chicaneur_. Tout de même, elle avait une présentation à faire et si elle le faisait bien, elle obtiendrait la promotion qu'elle avait déjà manqué quatre fois – alors elle se devait d'être parfaitement alerte.Ce qui serait facile si elle pouvait, ce serait-ce, que simplement se réveiller.

Elle posa la boîte sur le lavabo et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait douze petites bouteilles toutes numérotées en conséquences et un livre d'instruction. Elle bailla encore une fois et se frotta les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas l'allure de ces bouteilles et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout ça n'allait pas être trop compliqué ; vu qu'elle était à peine éveillée. Avec une mine dubitative, elle ouvrit le livre d'instruction.

_« Nous vous remercions d'avoir acquis le nouveau kit de Snape-une-__thérapie « Reprenez-vous et sentez-vous vivant ! » qui vous garantit un __bon réveil en sept minutes. Les instructions pour votre nouveau kit __apparaîtront dès qu'une tâche sera accomplie. Nous vous prions de vous __assurer que votre baguette est prête_. »

Lavande agita nerveusement un pied puis l'autre avant de sortir d'une démarche hésitante de sa salle de bain pour prendre sa baguette. C'était définitivement trop complexe pour elle de si bonne heure le matin.

_« Etape 1 : Faites-vous couler un bain agréablement profond et arrangez __les bouteilles de 1 à 12 sur le côté de votre baignoire._

Et bien, c'était assez simple. Lavande tourna les robinets et aligna les bouteilles.

« _Etape 2 : Versez le contenu de la bouteille numéro 1 dans votre bain et __remuez cinq fois avec votre baguette dans le sens des aiguilles d'une __montre. Vous pouvez ensuite vous allonger dans votre baignoire_. »

Lavande fit ce qui était demandé et s'immergea avec bonheur dans le bain, soupirant avec un soulagement bienvenu et sentant que si le kit ne la réveillait pas, elle allait certainement avoir un sommeil relaxant grâce lui. Avec langueur, elle souleva le livre d'instructions et tourna la page.

« _Félicitations, vous venez juste de vous empoisonner avec de l'Asphdiate __Boroxide. Vous avez maintenant six minutes pour suivre les instructions __afin de créer l'antidote. Si vous échouez ( comme je le soupçonne ) vous __allez vous tordre de douleurs et vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances __et vous ne serez probablement pas découvert avant que quelques __sombres Moldus à l'esprit vif se plaignent aux autorités à cause de l'odeur __émanant de votre appartement._

_Nous vous prions de prendre note que nous vous accordons 30 __secondes de panique._ »

Lavande sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Elle battit des paupières, cligna encore une fois et son cœur enregistra soudain qu'elle était en danger de mort et commença à battre douloureusement la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Lavande Brown ne savait pas fabriquer des potions !

Lavande Brown avait échoué en Potions !

Grands Dieux, depuis combien de temps était-elle allongé là ?

Est-ce que les 30 secondes de panique étaient passées ?

Elle chercha le livre à tâtons et le lâcha brusquement dans la baignoire. Il était étanche et elle remercia les cieux pour cette clémence.

_Mon dieu, où est ma baguette ? _

****

Cinq minutes et quinze secondes plus tard, agitée comme si elle avait avalé une vingtaine d'expresso à la suite, Lavande Brown sortit de sa baignoire et tourna la dernière page du livre d'instruction.

« _Bien, il semblerait que vous avez fabriqué correctement l'antidote au __poison Asphdiate. Peut-être, n'êtes-vous pas aussi imbécile que je le __supposait, mais je soupçonne que ça tient plus à la chance des idiots qu'à __une réelle compétence. A l'avenir, vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de __suivre aveuglément un kit dont le Chicaneur vantait les mérites. _»

A suivre…

Voilà, ce n'était pas très long, mais c'est normal, c'est un prologue…

J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	2. chapitre 1

Auteure : Azrael

Traductrice : Falyla

Titre original : Selling Snape

Rating : R

Paring : Hermione/Snape, Harry/Drago

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont évidemment à JKR. L'idée du défi appartient à WIKTT, l'histoire est à Azrael, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction et sa libre interprétation si quelques expressions demandent à être francisées.

Petite note de la traductrice : 20 reviews pour 3 petites pages de prologue ?? Waou ! Je suis impressionnée !

Pas grand chose à dire pour ce début, si ce n'est que je suis ravie que vous ayez ri autant que moi.

Je vous demande de m'excuser, par avance, si la traduction des « produits snapiens » vous paraît un peu lourde mais si je les laisse en vo, certaines d'entre-vous ne sauront pas de quoi il s'agit, c'est donc un mal nécessaire.

**Un grand merci ** : Alixe, **Armor,** Manehou, **Eni**, Lapieuvredudesert, **Vivi,** Gaia666, **Hamadryas**, Alexiel, **Kaoroulabelle**, Julia Aris, **Melantha-Mond**, Vif d'Or, **Tiayel,** Sirianne, **U.$ Hermy**, Monny62, **Zizany**, Spoiled Child, **Nfertiti.**

Bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 1.**

****

****

- 'Mione, je crois vraiment que nous devrions retirer ces kits Snape-une-thérapie de la vente. C'est la dix-septième plainte cette semaine.

Hermione Granger leva les yeux de son rapport sur l'épaisseur des chaudrons qu'elle écrivait et lança un regard interrogateur à Ron.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec eux ?

Ron Weasley souleva une pile de lettres et commença à lire des extraits.

- Laisse-moi regarder, ah oui ! « _Jamais aussi peur de ma vie_ », « _J'ai pollué l'eau de mon bain dans la panique_ », hummmm, « _Je n'arrive plus à dormir _» et celle-là, personnellement c'est ma préférée, « _Mon chat est tombé dans le bain, espèce de bâtard graisseux et j'exige un remplacement._ »

- Le kit ou le chat ?

- Pardon ?

- Il veut le remplacement du kit ou le remplacement du chat ?

Ron lut un peu plus bas sur la page et grimaça :

- Oh…Le chat…

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre.

- D'accord. Envoie à cette personne…

- Estrid Eldritch.

- Estrid Eldritch, envoie-lui un bon-cadeau pour la Ménagerie Magique.

- Ouais,ok, mais 'Mione, je pense que ces kits vont trop loin…Les gens croient qu'on se fout de leur gueule avec ça.

Hermione soupira, sa culpabilité à propos du chat disparut remarquablement vite.

- Ecoute, ils sont réveillés, non ?

- Et bien…Oui.

- Ils sont en vie ?

- Oui.

- Alors, de quoi ils se plaignent ? C'est précisément leur usage !

Ron secoua la tête et se remit à ouvrir le courier. Il devait admettre que les demandes de catalogues et les commandes dépassaient de loin les quelques plaintes, alors ils devaient faire quelque chose de bien. Et fait, c'était ce que disait Hermione qui devait être quelque chose de bien. Harry et lui étaient simplement les deux poires qu'elle utilisait pour tester ses produits et ouvrir le courier. Ron plus que Harry. Des trois, Harry était le seul qui avait actuellement un boulot qui était un tant soit peu proche de ce qu'il voulait faire.

C'était la faute de Hermione et son boulot de rêve qui avaient commencé tout ça.

Depuis la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Hermione n'avait parlé que d'un poste de professeur de Potions à l'Université International des Sorciers de Paris. Elle avait écrit des lettres chaque mois, demandant qu'on lui donne une chance, un stage d'emploi-formation, n'importe quoi. Elle étudiait minutieusement toutes les offres d'emplois parues dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour tout ce qui pourrait éventuellement l'aider à concrétiser son ambition.

Et, un jour, un poste se libéra. Assistant du responsable des Potions à l'Université International des Sorciers. Après trois ans, elle serait qualifiée pour devenir professeur et elle en faisait presque pipi dans sa culotte d'anticipation. Elle avait, sans aucun doute, les notes requises pour ça. Elle avait été première en Potions à Poudlard et elle avait gardé la main depuis. Elle était plus qu'enthousiaste, ils la connaissaient trop bien. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de s'asseoir pendant l'entretien et le job était à elle.

Et elle n'avait qu'à se donner la peine de le prendre ; le Responsable du Département le lui avait dit et répété.

Excepté le fait qu'elle ne l'obtint pas. Grâce au professeur Snape, qui siégeait au comité de placement, Hermione avait été évincée au profit de Draco Malfoy, qui s'était aussi mis en lice pour le poste et il avait ricané en lui offrant ses condoléances après les entretiens qu'ils avaient passés.

Salopard.

Et pour rendre les choses pires, Snape avait avisé le Conseil de l'Université que Hermione Granger n'avait pas le bon tempérament pour être assistante de Maître de Potions.

- Pas le bon tempérament ? avait-elle hurlé plus tard, tandis qu'elle faisait les cents pas dans le salon à Grimmauld Place, exposant ainsi son infortune à ses camarades de Maison avec sa tirade. Pas le foutu bon _tempérament_ ?

Elle s'était tournée furieusement vers eux.

- Et ce putain de Draco Malfoy _a _le bon tempérament. _CE PUTAIN DE DRACO MALFOY ?????_

- Et bien, dit Harry sans trop réfléchir avant, il _était_ plutôt bon en potions quand il était à l'école.

Ron s'enfonça la tête dans les mains avec un bruit qui sonnait remarquablement comme « nonnnn… » et Hermione lança un regard noir vers Harry comme s'il venait de l'insulter.

- Draco Malfoy serait incapable de reconnaître une potion de sommeil basique même si elle se levait et le frappait en pleine tête ! Es-tu en train de me dire que c'est quelqu'un comme _ça_, qui célèbre, en ce moment-même, l'obtention de MON JOB ?

- Heu…

Harry ouvrit la bouche et supplia Ron du regard de l'aider.

- Hum, je vais…aller…travailler ! Oui, c'est ça ; toutes ces ruelles ne se patrouilleront pas toutes seules ! A plus !

Et Harry était sorti comme un ouragan.

Deux heures et un long bain chaud plus tard, Hermione était retournée au salon (environ cinq minutes après que Harry se soit risqué dans la maison, un peu bourré et un peu défoncé mais certainement encore effrayé). Elle s'était assise dans le sofa et avait regardé les deux garçons jouer à Tomb Raider sur la Play Station avant de lâcher d'une voix horriblement calme :

- J'ai décidé de consacrer ma vie à humilier ce salopard graisseux publiquement.

Et c'est ainsi que le Snaporium était né.

Les affaires marchaient bien depuis trois mois, Ron estimait que si les ventes continuaient comme ça, Hermione pourrait quitter le Département International de la Coopération Magique et se consacrer au Snaporium à plein temps.

Tout ça bien sûr si Snape ne découvrait pas tout avant. Le Maître des Potions était étrangement silencieux à ce sujet, et, Harry et Ron étaient d'accord là-dessus, il ne pouvait pas simplement de rien savoir…Encore que ce n'était qu'une simple question de temps.

- Hermione, lui dit Ron, soudainement sérieux. Tu ne peux pas empoisonner les gens simplement parce que Snape le voudrait. Ce kit est foutument dangereux.

- Oh, honnêtement Ron, tu penses que je voudrai empoisonner quiconque ? Je laisse juste croire aux gens que je les empoisonne. La Potion est inoffensive.

- Elle a tué un chat !

- Oui, et bien, elle est nocive pour les chats mais, Bon Dieu, qui prend un bain avec son chat ?

A l'évidence, Estrid Eldritch.

Ils furent interrompus par un bruit de pas avançant péniblement dans le hall et Harry traîna les pieds jusqu'au pas de la porte, couvert de boue et de bave, ayant l'air de s'être battu avec un Troll des Montagnes, comme cela s'était avéré parfois. Harry était un Auror depuis un peu plus d'une année et ils lui donnaient encore les cas « difficiles » ce qui impliquait toutes les bestioles folles et rampantes à travers Londres. On lui avait dit qu'il devait prouver son mental avant de pouvoir prétendre chasser les Mages Noirs et autres personnes du même acabit.

Qu'il ait tué Voldemort dans un combat au corps à corps ( et collant une baguette directement à travers le crâne de ce salaud) n'était pas une preuve suffisante.

- Est-ce que ça va ? questionna Hermione.

Harry grommela une réponse où il était question de prendre une douche parce qu'il avait une odeur de chiottes. Hermione le poursuivit dans le hall, lui demandant de l'attendre et Harry se retourna, très irrité.

- Quoi ?

Il puait la merde et il était couvert de sueur de Troll. Hermione plissa son nez de dégoût ; il sentait vraiment comme des toilettes publiques particulièrement immondes.

- Tu veux tester mon nouveau Shampooing rinçage mousseux Snape-une-thérapie ?

- Pas particulièrement.

- Oh, allons Harry ! J'ai besoin d'un cobaye…et Ron est en train utiliser le nettoyant facial.

Elle lui fit un sourire suppliant et lui tendit la petite bouteille. Harry soupira et la prit avec réticence, tandis que Hermione l'embrassait sur la joue ( ce qu'elle regretta immédiatement parce qu'il sentait vraiment les cabinets nauséabonds).

- Merci, Har', tu es un saint.

- Plutôt un imbécile fini, murmura Harry en pivotant et en grimpant l'escalier.

XXXXXXXXXX

Utiliser les toilettes de Grimmauld Place était devenu une épreuve en elle-même. Harry y entra et ferma la porte et s'assit en fermant les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il était venu y faire.

Ça ne servait à rien. Il pouvait sentie ses foutus yeux sur lui ! Pourquoi ? Oh mais pourquoi Hermione devait-elle accrocher les classifications périodiques des Potions au mur des toilettes des invités ? Bien loin d'enseigner à quiconque les potions, vous aviez le regard noir de Snape dans votre dos, plein de suffisance et d'autosatisfaction, pendant que vous plissiez les yeux en ces moments occasionnels, et cela tendait plutôt à tarir la source de ce vous veniez faire dans les toilettes.

_Ignore-le simplement. Ne le regarde pas. Ce n'est pas réel ; c'est juste un stupide tableau suspendu au mur._

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne le décrochait pas ?_

Ron avait essayé de l'enlever mais il s'était fermement fixé lui-même et menaçait d'ôter des points de Gryffondor…alors qu'ils n'étaient même plus à l'école ! Après qu'elle ait mis le papier de toilettes Snape ici (essuyer vos fesses sur le visage de Snape), les garçons avaient crié au scandale. Le tableau était déjà suffisamment mauvais mais le papier de toilettes était un pas de trop.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry s'arrangea pour finir sa petite affaire et quitta les toilettes. Il attrapa une serviette de bain moelleuse (une serviette avec le Maître des Potions dessus) du placard-séchoir et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se doucher.

- Shampooing rinçage mousseux Snape-une-thérapie, hein ? gloussa Harry.

Hermione devait avoir perdu la main parce que tout le monde savait que Snape ne se lavait pas les cheveux. Il suffisait de voir leur état ! Il mit la petite bouteille dans le casier entre la bouteille de Mousse-à-Raser-Snape (qui avait l'irritante habitude de chanter : « Rasez-vous avec le Snapy-Rasoir » si vous la preniez dans la main) et la Maxi-Eponge-Nez-de-Snape, que Harry avait trouvé vraiment difficile à caser. Il déplaça l'Eponge Végétale-de-Massage-Snape de Hermione (réputée pour être aussi abrasive que sa personnalité) et ouvrit l'eau.

Ahhhhh, de l'eau chaude. L'odeur du Troll disparut. Harry ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau le nettoyer, avant d'allumer, d'un air heureux, la Radio Etanche-Snapophone et de choisir l'air de la Macarena. Immédiatement, le Snape-Savon-Suspendu-à-sa-Corde revint à la vie, grimpa à sa propre ficelle et trouva un espace clair et agréable dans le porte-savon. Le Maître de Potions miniature commença à remuer ses hanches et agiter ses bras, sa figure se tordant dans une parfaite imitation du renfrognement de Snape.

- Ohhhh, Macarena, chanta Harry, encourageant le savon à bouger avec un peu plus de vigueur.

Snape claqua dans ses mains et sauta sur la droite, répétant sa petite danse en même temps que la musique.

Harry ne se souciait pas vraiment du Snaporium, mais observer Snape danser la Macarena sur un porte-savon était, et bien, quelque chose qui le faisait toujours rire.

Il récupéra la bouteille de shampooing expérimental et soupira. Ça valait probablement mieux de s'y soumettre aussi rapidement que possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le professeur Severus Snape décida, qu'après vingt et un ans d'enseignement, il devait vraiment être en train de perdre la main. Il était certain qu'il continuait d'entendre un atroce air musical moldu chaque fois qu'il tournait dans les parages et il n'avait jamais attrapé quiconque, il était sûr que ses étudiants riaient de lui dans son dos. Ce qui était ridicule, bien sûr, parce qu'aucun de ses élèves n'avait jamais ri de Severus Snape.

Bien sûr, il se dit qu'il pouvait imaginer toutes ces choses. Il n'avait jamais été une de ces personnes fantasques à l'imagination débridée mais il avait vu beaucoup d'action. Peut-être que tous ces Doloris que Voldemort avait jeté sur lui, avaient affecté sa tête finalement.

Approchant de la salle des professeurs, il décida que le mieux était de repousser ses peurs à propos de son état d'esprit dans un endroit sécurisé. Il n'était pas populaire et il y avait plus que quelques enseignants qui auraient adoré découvrir qu'il doutait de sa santé mentale.

Pas qu'il doute de sa santé mentale…Pas vraiment.

Il poussa la porte, préparé à traquer sa chaise habituelle, à s'y effondrer et à endurer le contact hebdomadaire avec ses collègues, mais alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, c'était là. CE FOUTU AIR MUSICAL !

Il y avait des rires provenant d'un troupeau de sorcières dans un coin et Chourave était en train de remuer ses grosses hanches en chantant : « _Ohhh Macarena_ ». Elles étaient massées devant un objet invisible sur la table à côté. Puis Sinistra leva les yeux, aperçut Snape et poussa Minerva du coude.

Il y eut un concert de murmures confus.

- Oh merde !

- Enferme-le !

- Vite, éteins la musique !

Et ensuite, elles se mirent toutes debout devant la table, lui souriant de manière fort peu naturelle et protégeant quoi que se fut de sa vue.

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent de suspicion.

- Severus ? s'exclama Minerva. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est la réunion des enseignants, Minerva, et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, j'étais encore un membre de ce staff, répliqua-t-il froidement en tendant un peu son nez pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière le dos de Minerva.

Minerva pouffa de rire et Sinistra lui donna un autre coup de coude, mais le professeur d'Astronomie était bien en peine de garder son propre visage impassible.

Décidant que le mieux était de les laisser à leur plaisanterie (et résolu à découvrir ce que c'était plus tard), Snape se déplaça dans la pièce et prit sa place habituelle près du feu, zieutant les sorcières avec méfiance en attendant que Dumbledore arrive.

Dumbledore ne fut pas long mais malheureusement Hagrid était en retard et Dumbledore insista pour que tout le monde ait du thé. Snape savait qu'il était inutile de dire non parce que Dumbledore s'assurerait qu'il avait une tasse de toute façon.

- Désolé, je suis en retard…

Hagrid entra en trombe dans la pièce.

- …Ai dû aller chercher les Véracrasses. Ils étaient dans leurs caisses depuis la quatrième année.

- C'est bon, Hagrid, répliqua jovialement Dumbledore, Vous voulez du thé ?

- Ne vous dérangez pas, Professeur Dumbledore, sourit-il d'un air joyeux, j'ai apporté ma propre tasse.

Et Hagrid montra fièrement sa nouvelle tasse de thé. Les yeux de Minerva s'ouvrirent en grand et le calme fragile qu'elle affichait vola en éclat tandis qu'elle bredouillait, grognait et ricanait hystériquement. Sinistra était secouée par un rire silencieux, tenant un point de côté qui s'était rapidement formé sous ses côtes. Hagrid avait l'air d'être sur le point de joindre son rire aux leurs quand il réalisa que Snape, assis près du feu, était pâle et saisi d'horreur.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça_ ? siffla Snape.

Hagrid réalisa immédiatement son erreur. Ce n'était probablement pas sa meilleure idée de montrer son nouveau Mug-Tête-de-Snape de Snaporium avec le nez qui formait l'anse de la tasse à une réunion d'enseignants, en particulier quand Snape était présent.

XXXXXXXXXX

- _HERMIONE !!!!_

Hermione leva les yeux de son rapport et jeta un coup d'œil alarmé à Ron. Ils se ruèrent dans le couloir, regardant Harry dont ils étaient certains qu'il était l'auteur du hurlement qu'ils avaient entendu jusqu'en bas de l'escalier. Sortis du hall, ils furent confrontés à un Harry très, très furax et très, très nu.

- Waou Harry !

Hermione leva un sourcil, impressionnée.

- Avec un tel outillage, on ne se demande plus pourquoi les sorcières de Dorchester n'arrêtent pas de t'écrire.

- Laisse mon putain d'_outillage_, regarde plutôt mes putains de cheveux !

Ron et Hermione levèrent leurs yeux et, tandis que Ron semblait horrifié, Hermione paraissait positivement enchantée. La chevelure de Harry, ordinairement en bataille et incontrôlable, pendouillait, raide, terne et graisseuse, de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Oh magnifique !

Hermione applaudit dans ses mains et poussa un cri perçant.

- Ça marche !

- C'est supposé faire ça ?

Harry était bouche bée.

- Bien sûr que c'est supposé faire ça, répliqua Hermione, exaspérée qu'ils n'aient pas encore pigé. C'est le shampooing de _Snape._

Ron ne pouvait cesser de le fixer, épouvanté.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda Harry sur un ton brusque.

- Je…

La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit et se ferma silencieusement pendant un moment.

- J'ai dit que j'avais testé le nettoyant facial.

XXXXXXXXXX

Considérant qu'il avait passé la majeure partie de sa soirée à fixer un mug qui avait la forme de sa propre tête et que plusieurs de ses collègues avaient passé la leur à pouffer de rire et à lui jeter des coups d'œil quand ils pensaient qu'il ne les voyait pas, Severus Snape était d'une humeur raisonnablement décente.

Et bien, d'une humeur aussi décente que possible quand on savait que quelqu'un buvait du thé dans une tasse qui avait la forme de sa tête.

Et son nez qui servait d'anse.

Et manifestement, le mug avait été fait sur mesure pour Hagrid parce qu'il était à peu près la même taille que la tête de Snape aussi…ce qui rendait très déplaisant le fait d'observer quelqu'un qui buvait le contenu de votre propre crâne.

Le mieux était de ne pas y penser. Après tout, les agissements de ce fou de Garde-Chasse n'était pas une raison pour jeter un sort sur tous ceux en vue. Pas encore…Il laisserait ça jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qui avait fabriqué la tasse offensante. Se pouvait-il que ce soit un étudiant ? Est-ce que Hagrid était même plus proche des étudiants dernièrement ? La dernière fois que Snape pouvait se rappeler que Hagrid avait été particulièrement amical avec un groupe d'étudiants ; ça avait été Potter, Weasley et Granger. A part voir cette infernale Granger plusieurs mois auparavant quand elle avait postulé un travail pour lequel elle était totalement inapte, Snape pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il n'avait pas vu la moindre trace de leur passage dans l'école depuis qu'ils l'avaient quitté.

Il mit la bouilloire sur le feu et commença à jeter un assortiment d'herbes dans le pot, mais il fut dérangé par un étrange bruissement provenant de la porte. Il pivota, fronça les sourcils et ne put simplement pas le croire.

Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? Maintenant ils se glissaient furtivement sous la porte ? Est-ce qu'un stupide démon possédait l'école entière ? Snape fulmina contre la porte et l'ouvrit.

Il n'y avait personne.

Il fronça les sourcils et examina attentivement le corridor désert mais ne trouva rien. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose sur le sol, juste devant ses pieds. Une sorte de magasine ou un catalogue.

« _Le Snaporium, pour tous vos besoins liés à Snape. Catalogue officiel, n'acceptez aucune contre-façon._ »

Snape pâlit jusqu'à prendre la teinte d'une fine porcelaine et ferma la porte. Les propriétaires du Snaporium allaient souhaiter ne jamais être nés.

A suivre…

J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	3. chapitre 2

Auteure : Azrael

Traductrice : Falyla

Titre original : Selling Snape

Rating : R

Paring : Hermione/Snape, Harry/Drago

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont évidemment à JKR. L'idée du défi appartient à WIKTT, l'histoire est à Azrael, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction et sa libre interprétation si quelques expressions demandent à être francisées.

Note de la traductrice : Je suis enfin de retour ! Voici donc le 2ème chapitre de ce délire total qu'est Selling Snape ! Il y a eu plusieurs petites rumeurs concernant la mise à jour de la fic originale par Azrael et son éventuel abandon. Je suis allée me renseigner directement vers elle. Elle va tenter de terminer sa longue fic Objets of Desire pour la fin de l'année et ensuite finir Selling Snape. Apparemment, il n'y aurait que 5 chapitres de prévu. Elle espère aussi que vous vous montrerez patients.

En ce qui concerne mon propre travail de traduction, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas la moindre notion de langage juridique et que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour retranscrire les passages concernés.

Alixe : Non, Hermione ne respecte rien et en plus, elle le fait intelligemment… Bisous.

Zizany : C'est vrai, cette fic est trop tordante. Pour le couple Hermione/Snape, je commence pour ma part à vraiment l'apprécier. Bises.

Onarluca : La suite est là. Bisous.

Sirianne : Faire des bisous à une tasse ?? Humm, moi je préfère l'avoir en vrai ! LOL. Pour la traduction, merci, je fais de mon mieux. Bises.

Binette : J'espère que ce chapitre te fera autant rire parce que moi, je me suis éclatée sur certains passages. Pour tes colocataires, fais-les lire, ça fera de nouvelles adeptes. Bisous.

Kaorulabelle : T'as bien raison, cette fic devrait être déclarée bonne pour la santé ! LOL. Bises.

Clôtho : La suite de cette fic est encore plus délirante. Snape prépare sa vengeance mais Hermione sait où elle met les pieds…Bisous.

Julia Aris : La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

Nfertiti : Ma foi, je continue à trouver cette histoire géniale et je suis contente de savoir qu'elle te fais rire. Bisous.

Spoiled Child : Ma foi, je n'en suis que la traductrice et je fais de mon mieux pour retranscrire l'humour caustique de l'auteure. Ravie de voir que ça te plait. Bises.

Bebelune : Merci ! La suite est juste en dessous. Bisous.

Minerve : Je ne sais pas où Azrael va chercher tout ça mais en tout cas, elle n'accuse aucune baisse de rythme dans ce chapitre-là. Pour les WC, effectivement, ça doit bloquer…LOL. Bises.

Lulu-Cyfer : Désolée de n'avoir pas pu te rencontrer à Paris, c'est dommage. Quant à l'auteure de ce délicieux délire, c'est Azrael. Bisous.

Galouz : Merci pour les compliments ! Je fais ce que je peux. Pour ce chapitre-ci, je dois avouer que j'ai ramé un max mais bon, c'est tellement drôle que ça vaut la peine. Bises.

Remus James Lupin : Merci ! Merci ! Toujours une avalanche de compliments avec toi ! C'est très gentil ! J'ai sué sang et eaux pour ce chapitre, je te laisse deviner quel passage. Par contre, je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder la brouette dans mon garage sans une petite pensée pour Colin…Voir de quoi je parle plus bas…Bisous.

Vif d'Or : Merci de me suivre dans toutes mes fics et traductions ! C'est gentil et ça me touche beaucoup. La suite de cette fic délirante juste plus bas. Bises.

Frite 12 : Effectivement, ça doit faire un choc ! LOL. Mais la suite n'est pas mal non plus ! Bisous.

Djeiyanna : Salut toi ! Merci de cette proposition. Pour la classification, j'ai suivi le choix de l'auteure et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a prévu pour les deux derniers chapitres. Pour l'instant, mis à part le vocabulaire assez musclé, elle est très correcte. Loris attend ton œuvre avec beaucoup d'impatience. Bises.

Reyiel : Non, pas de Snape aux enchères dans cette fic. Je rappelle juste que je ne suis que la traductrice. Ravie que le contenu te plaise. Bisous.

Demoiselle Altanien : La suite est là. Bisous.

Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 2 

****

****

Neville Londubat n'était pas dans un bon jour. Après les examens de Poudlard en 1999, Neville s'en était allé pour devenir un botaniste talentueux, en travaillant pour une compagnie indépendante, dans leur département de plantes expérimentales. Il avait passé les quatre derniers mois à créer un hybride de Filet du Diable et de Puffapod. Et ce matin-même, il avait atteint sa taille adulte, gonflé et éclaté, projetant ses tentacules noirs hors de sa cosse et tuant presque son assistante.

Il se sentait responsable de cette mésaventure alors il avait renvoyé la fille chez elle, et c'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvait au Bureau de la Propriété Industrielle à enregistrer la nouvelle espèce de plante.

Le Département de l'Enregistrement des Affaires Magiques servait aussi de Bureau de Dépôt de Brevet et ce fut le premier arrêt de Neville avant de descendre à l'Office des Forêts et au Contrôle des Plantes Magiques. C'était toute une comédie mais Neville supposait que le Ministère était là pour une bonne raison alors qui était-il pour se plaindre ?

Malheureusement, il aboutit directement derrière la seule personne qu'il avait espéré ne jamais recroiser les yeux…et il était vêtu de son sweat shirt Snaporium « J'ai survécu à Snape » complété avec le visage féroce de Snape qui avait périodiquement la goutte au nez. Neville décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de rester calme et nonchalant, comme s'il n'était pas derrière la chose qui le terrifiait le plus au monde et comme si porter un pull estampillé à son image était une chose parfaitement normale.

Snape n'avait pas vu Neville, ce qui était probablement une bonne chose considérant son humeur. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, se demandant exactement qui avait décidé de ternir sa réputation ainsi, et simplement ce qu'il allait leur faire quand il aurait trouvé le petit salaud. Il avança d'un pas vers le comptoir où une chose au visage juvénile était assis avec un large sourire sur la figure et un Snape mug à demi caché derrière une plume et un encrier.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui, Professeur Snape ?

Snape reconnut la voix instantanément. Il avait presque dansé la gigue le jour où Colin Crivey avait quitté Poudlard. Il lui semblait que la voix n'avait pas encore réussi à muer.

- Je voudrai découvrir le propriétaire d'une affaire enregistrée ici.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous délivrer cette information, Professeur, je regrette. Vous pouvez faire une demande et le chef du Département vous le communiquera. Vous aurez une réponse dans les 5 à 10 jours.

Snape s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je n'ai pas 5 à 10 jours, j'ai besoin de savoir qui a enregistré cette affaire maintenant.

- Je suis désolé, Professeur, mais la police du Département des Registres des Affaires Magiques statue clairement que…

Snape s'étira à travers le banc et attrapa durement Crivey par le col et le secoua par-dessus la banquette. Crivey poussa un petit cri aigu et la baguette de Snape appuya durement sur ses testicules.

- Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire une exception pour _moi_, _Monsieur _Crivey. Je veux simplement savoir qui a enregistré le Snaporium.

Colin Crivey chercha fébrilement les Gardes de la Sécurité autour de lui et, quand, enfin, il les repéra se dirigeant vers lui, il soupira de soulagement.

- Je…Je suis navré, Professeur, je…je ne peux pas vous donner cette information.

Sans le lâcher, Snape se retourna pour voir qui Crivey regardait. Il hocha cordialement la tête.

- Crabbe, Goyle, c'est bon de voir que les références que je vous ai données vous ont servi à trouver un emploi lucratif.

Les Gardes de la Sécurité lui firent gaiement un signe de la main et s'installèrent pour voir ce que leur ex-responsable de Maison était en train de faire.

- Maintenant, écoute, espèce de petit nullard sans talent, siffla Snape.

Son visage était si proche de celui de Crivey que des postillons éclaboussèrent la joue du garçon.

- Tu vas plutôt me dire qui a enregistré ce commerce ou je te lance un sort d'éléphantiasis sur les couilles si mauvais que tu devras transporter tes testicules dans une brouette jusqu'à tes cinquante ans !

- G-G-G-G-G…

- G-G-G-G-G quoi ?

Snape enfonça sa baguette un peu plus fort.

- Granger, murmura précipitamment Colin. H-Hermione Granger.

Snape le relâcha immédiatement avec un froncement de sourcil. Hermione Granger ? Par l'enfer, que lui avait-il donc fait ?

- Merci, vous vous êtes montré très serviable.

Snape se retourna, découvrit Neville et grogna impatiemment. Il le repoussa en s'éloignant et Neville relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu…jusqu'à ce qu'il baisse les yeux et réalise qu'il avait maintenant une paire de pattes de lapins où s'étaient tenus ses pieds et une irrépressible envie de remuer le nez.

§§§§

En tant que Secrétaire pour le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, Hermione savait qu'elle n'était pas du tout appréciée. Elle s'était souvent demandée comment elle avait fait pour maintenir sa position à la première place, voyant qu'elle n'était pas si brillante pour parler en public et qu'elle avait tendance à devenir agaçante en posant sans cesse la même question, formulée différemment, encore et encore. En fait de compte, elle pouvait seulement imaginer que Percy Weasley (qui était à la tête du Département) avait développé une sorte d'étrange béguin pour elle et avait insisté pour qu'elle ait le boulot.

Ce qui la faisait frémir quand elle considérait qu'il persistait à vouloir lui offrir un verre après le travail chaque vendredi soir. Elle avait envisagé de le prendre à part et de lui dire quelque chose comme « _écoute, Percy, je pourrai peut-être baiser ton frère, mais ça serait juste trop bizarre de sortir avec toi_ » mais elle n'avait pas encore essayé. Après tout, si elle se trompait, elle aurait l'air d'une totale abrutie et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça de plus de tout le reste.

Le « tout le reste » du jour consistait en une conférence de presse à propos de la nouvelle réglementation sur l'épaisseur des chaudrons. Percy était obsédé par le sujet et faisait un nouveau rapport chaque année…et chaque année, Hermione se retrouvait face au même parterre de journalistes et réajustait la réglementation au milieu des moqueries et des ricanements. Aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception.

Rita Skeeter (qui s'était transformée en une journaliste sérieuse ces dernières années et qui faisait référence à Hermione en tant que Résidente-Je-Sais-tout du Ministère avec une si alarmante régularité que ce n'était plus drôle depuis longtemps) lui demanda encore une fois pourquoi le Monde Sorcier devrait se sentir concerné par ces changements si minimes et qui pouvaient être considérés comme hors de propos quand il y avait des choses bien plus importantes à s'occuper, tels que l'incidence des attaques de vampires qui avaient été multipliées par dix ces dernières années. Hermione aurait adoré lui donner raison mais au lieu de ça, elle s'installa en roulant des yeux et darda sur la trouble-fête un regard noir, souhaitant qu'elle soit toujours un cafard dans un bocal.

Mais de tels moments avaient leur utilité et ils servaient de défouloir à sa rancune contre l'homme qui avait eu les moyens de la maintenir dans cette affreuse position d'impasse professionnelle. Et lorsqu'elle s'était assise pour prendre son petit déjeuner ce matin-là avec un Harry aux cheveux gras et un Ron au visage encore plus gras, elle avait concocté un nouveau produit…celui-là même qui prenait, maintenant, glorieusement forme dans son esprit.

Tandis qu'elle quittait l'estrade, ignorant les ronchonnements dubitatifs de la diverse presse rassemblée, Hermione commença à sourire au pur génie de son nouveau plan. Elle le mettrait au point juste pour Noël et, il n'y avait aucun doute, ce serait un vrai carton. Elle allait prendre place à son bureau quand elle réalisa qu'elle allait s'asseoir sur un hibou au regard féroce qui l'attendait avec un air distinctement impatient.

Un hibou pouvait-il avoir l'air impatient ?

Elle regarda le volatile et haussa un sourcil. Oui, un hibou pouvait vraiment avoir l'air impatient. L'oiseau sautilla sur le bureau et lui tendit sa patte, encore debout et la regardant comme s'il allait seulement tolérer qu'elle le touche. Elle détacha la lettre de sa patte et, avant qu'elle puisse lui offrir à boire, l'oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre.

Hermione examina la lourde enveloppe fabriquée dans un parchemin de qualité et lut le nom soigneusement estampillé en lettres dorées au verso. Cabinet d'avocat Ackerbole et Sidenhelm. Elle sentit son estomac tomber lourdement et ouvrit prudemment la lettre.

**_16 octobre 2003_**

****

**_Chère Miss Granger,_**

****

**_Je vous écris au nom de mon client le professeur Severus Snape à propos de votre commerce « le Snaporium ». Il a été porté à mon attention que vous avez utilisé sans autorisation le nom de mon client, son aspect, son visage, sa personnalité et sa réputation pour la préparation de produits relatifs au commerce susmentionné. Tous les droits en regard de la personnalité du professeur Snape, incluant les produits résultants crées pour votre commerce enfreignent, par conséquent, la loi sur les droits d'auteur de sa propre personne._**

****

**_Comme vous n'avez ni demandé ni reçu la permission d'utiliser le professeur Snape comme base du Snaporium, ni pour la fabrication ni pour la distribution des produits ou simplement en référer au professeur Snape, je crois que vous avez volontairement violé les droits de mon client selon l'article de loi 17 M.O.M. alinéa 101 et suivant, et vous pourriez être tenue de verser des dommages et intérêts à hauteur de 150'000 gallions comme le prévoit l'alinéa 504(c) (2) à cet égard._**

****

**_J'exige que vous cessiez immédiatement l'utilisation et la distribution de tous les travaux incriminés tirés du Snaporium et tous les produits inhérents et que vous me livriez, si applicable, tous les produits inutilisés ou non distribués ou alors que vous détruisiez de tels produits immédiatement. Il est aussi, par la présente, exigé, que vous renonciez à toute autre infraction des droits de mon client à l'avenir._**

**_Si je n'ai pas reçu de réponse affirmative de votre part avant le 31 octobre 2003, indiquant que vous vous êtes entièrement soumise à ces exigences, mon client poursuivra son action judiciaire contre vous._**

****

**_Je vous prie d'agréer, Miss Granger, mes salutations distinguées._**

****

**_Augustine Akcerbole_**

**_Avocate._**

****

- Wouaou, et dire que je pensais qu'il me lancerait juste un sort.

§§§§§

**_Concerne : votre lettre du 16 octobre courant. Le Snaporium._**

****

**_Chère Madame Akcerbole,_**

****

**_Ma cliente, Miss Granger et le Snaporium, a demandé que je vous contacte à propos de cette affaire._**

**_En relation des problèmes du professeur Snape avec l'utilisation du nom « Snape » dans le Snaporium et tous les produits s'y référant, nous souhaiterions vous informer que Snape est un petit village du Suffolk et que le conseil du village n'a élevé aucune objection envers le commerce de mes clients ainsi nommé d'après leur ville, d'autant plus que le siège principal du Snaporium est basé sur leur localité._**

**_De plus, en ce qui concerne l'usage de mes clients de la personne de votre client comme base de produits; dans l'affaire Garnison contre la Louisiane, 379 Etats-Unis 64 (1964), il a été statué que même lorsqu'un orateur ou un auteur est motivé par la haine ou la malveillance, sa libre expression a été protégée selon le Premier Amendement..._**

**_Nous considérons, d'autre part, qu'il y peu de chance que les réalisateurs de dessins animés politiques et satiriques soient soumis aux dommages et intérêts sans aucune projection qui démontre que leur travail a faussement diffamé leur sujet... L'attrait du dessin animé politique ou de la caricature est souvent basé sur l'exploitation physique du malheureux - une exploitation, il est porté à votre attention, qui est souvent calculée pour blesser les sentiments du sujet de la représentation. L'art du réalisateur de dessins animés n'est pas souvent raisonné ou équitable, mais tranché et unilatéral... (affaire juridique Débrouill'mag contre Falwell). Comme dans les conclusions du Wizengamot de novembre 1989 (affaire judiciaire Albrecht contre Faulks), l'usage moldu de cette découverte s'étend à une autre reproduction que l'on peut considérer comme une parodie respectueuse d'une figure publique. Une figure publique étant définie comme quelqu'un qui se lève devant le public pour donner des leçons ou communiquer des informations et cela inclut aussi les enseignants et les professeurs. Donc, sur chacun des produits fabriqués par le Snaporium, ma cliente déclare très clairement que le produit est "une parodie respectueuse" d'une figure bien connue et qu'ils tombent ainsi sous le coup de la décision mentionnée ci-dessus._**

****

**_Si vous souhaitez débattre de cette affaire plus avant, je vous demande de faire parvenir toute correspondance directement à mon bureau._**

****

**_Je vous prie d'agréer, Madame, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._**

****

**_Parvati Patil_**

**_Avocate._**

**__**

- Et bien, Severus…

Augustine Akcerbole appuya son dos contre le dossier de la chaise et souffla la fumée de sa cigarette en l'air.

- …Elle tient vos couilles dans un étau.

- Quoi ? s'écria Snape en lançant un regard furieux vers le bureau où se tenait la femme comme s'il lui était soudain poussé des cornes. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « _elle tient vos couilles dans un étau _» ? Cette petite garce de Je-Sais-Tout ne tiendra jamais mes couilles dans un putain d'étau ! Pourquoi vous ne faites pas votre putain de boulot ? ARRETEZ-LA ! **__**

Augustine ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait un Snape-savon-pendu-à-une-corde à la maison et pas plus tard que la semaine d'avant, elle s'était rendue à une Soirée-entre-Filles et elle avait joué au de plus en plus populaire (vous n'avez encore jamais rien vu de si osé) Epingle-le-Pénis-sur-le-Maître-de-Potions.

- Et bien, Severus, vous voyez, si vous la traînez en justice, ce qui en ressortira pourrait être très mauvais pour vous. Je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas le type le plus populaire et…

- Je pense que vous constaterez que ceux assez chanceux pour avoir été placé dans la Maison Serpentard ont, pour moi, des souvenirs tout à fait affectueux, la coupa Snape avec indignation.

- Oui, et bien, moins d'un quart de la population a d'affectueux souvenirs de vous…et ça ne l'empêche nullement d'acheter « ces » produits.

_Les salauds_.

Snape commença à faire les cent pas. Il voulait arrêter ça, mais comment ? Granger nourrissait manifestement quelques sordides petites rancunes du mal qu'il lui avait fait - qu'importe que ça soit réel ou imaginaire. C'était très probablement réel et il n'avait jamais eu ce que tout un chacun pouvait considérer comme une relation raisonnable avec la petite sorcière Sang-de-B…Née de Moldus.

Mais il avait enseigné à d'innombrables étudiants entraînés, tous l'avaient détesté et aucun n'avait jamais fait de la sorte. Et, pour rendre les choses pires, la petite garce était bien trop intelligente pour son propre bien et elle avait réussi à trouver une échappatoire légale qui lui permettrait d'exercer son commerce. Maudit soit le Monde Sorcier de prêter attention aux lois moldues et les prendre au pied de la lettre !

Alors, comment allait-il arrêter ça ? Ou devait-il juste l'ignorer (pas que ça soit foutument probable) …ou devait-il la prendre à son propre jeu ?

Snape s'arrêta de marcher et un sourire mince traversa ses traits cireux d'une manière qui fit frissonner Augustine Akcerbole.

_Oh oui… c'était parfait. Tout simplement parfait._

A suivre…

J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	4. chapitre 3

Auteure : Azrael

Traductrice : Falyla

Titre original : Selling Snape

Rating : R

Paring : Hermione/Snape, Harry/Drago

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont évidemment à JKR. L'idée du défi appartient à WIKTT, l'histoire est à Azrael, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction et sa libre interprétation si quelques expressions demandent à être francisées.

Alixe : Tu es le nez fin ! Presque dans le mille ! Bisous.

Onarluca : Les représailles de Snape…Bises.

Kaorulabelle : Effectivement, comme il fait plutôt froid et pas très beau, un petit coup de SEV et ça repart ! LOL. Bisous.

Titou : Je ne suis pas l'auteure de cette merveille mais, crois-moi, j'aurai bien voulu. C'est à Azrael que revient la palme ! Je m'en suis que la traductrice. Bises.

Vengeresse : J'espère que tu trouveras la suite à ton goût. Bisous.

Lyrathena : La suite est là. Bises.

Manehou : Merci de le remarquer, je cherche au maximum l'équivalent français. Bisous.

Luffynette : Merci ! La suite est juste plus bas. Bises.

Vif d'Or : T'as raison, c'est bien Serpentard comme vengeance mais Hermione n'a pas dit son dernier mot…Bisous.

Minerve : Les prochains chapitres nous diront si tu as raison pour un HG/SS et d'ailleurs la vengeance 2 de Hermione démontre bien son obsession pour la chose…Bises.

U.S Hermy : Merci ! La suite est là. Bisous.

Tolede : Merci d'être venu lire cette fic malgré tes réticences au slash. D'ailleurs, si ce chapitre évoque un H/D, y a rien qui puisse heurter ta sensibilité ! LOL Bises.

Syrianne : Non, non, je ne me suis pas mise en PG-13 avant, j'ai toujours été en R. Mais c'est vrai que c'est plutôt léger pour l'instant, à part peut-être le vocabulaire. Mais je suis allé vérifier à nouveau pour être sûre et Azrael a classé elle-même sa fic sur son site en NC-17. Alors, je suppose qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait…Bisous.

CI : La suite est là ! Bises.

Wang ly : Pour le H/D, on en parle dans ce chapitre mais c'est vrai que les situations de cette fic ne se prêtent pas trop à la bagatelle ! LOL. Bisous.

Anna : Ah ben, faut pas être impatiente comme ça, le chapitre est là mais c'est le dernier en ligne à l'heure actuelle. Faudra attendre la suite. Bises.

Anabeilles : Merci pour ses compliments ! C'est gentil ! Voici la suite. Bisous.

Eva : Ne fais pas grève, je suis là ! LOL Bises.

**Chapitre 3.**

****

Publicité : Sorcière-Hebdo 27 novembre 2003 

« _Vos cheveux sont un peu raplapla ? Ils n'ont pas assez de tenue dans leur volume ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer notre nouvelle gamme de soins Cheveux Maximum de Granger Inc. ? Nos shampoings, après-shampoings et baumes coiffants conviennent à chaque type de cheveux._

_Nous garantissons que vos cheveux vont décoller._

_Satisfait ou remboursé_. »

§§§§§

Souffrant encore des conséquences négatives du shampoing expérimental « Snape » de Hermione, Harry s'enferma dans la salle de bain et extirpa un paquet soigneusement emballé de ses robes. Il regarda autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un le voie avec le paquet et bondisse sur son apparente vanité, ensuite il jeta un regard plutôt méprisant à son reflet dans le miroir, frémit puis dénoua le paquet. Hermione avait travaillé sur la formule de son shampoing et avait réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait pas le vendre dans son était actuel. Les effets étaient malheureusement permanents et il y avait deux mois que Harry ressemblait à une parodie de son ancien professeur de Potions.

Et ressembler à Snape n'arrangeait en rien sa vie amoureuse. Son amant avait trouvé ça innovant au début mais l'attrait de la nouveauté s'était rapidement amoindri et Harry ne pouvait rien faire pour améliorer ce bazar. Alors, après avoir subrepticement feuilleté le _Sorcière-Hebdo_ (pendant qu'il était caché dans les toilettes au travail), il avait trouvé la publicité pour un nouveau shampoing maximisant, et Harry avait décidé que ça ne pouvait pas rendre les choses pires.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'aurait rien dû acheter qui soit vanté par un magasine mais _Sorcière-Hebdo_ était une publication de bonne réputation – en tout cas, meilleure que celle du _Chicaneur_ de toute façon.

Il sortit la bouteille de shampoing de son emballage. Elle avait une allure plutôt féminine. Le flacon était en verre transparent, le liquide à l'intérieur était violet et l'étiquette sur le devant était blanche. Sur l'étiquette, il y avait une petite caricature d'une fille à l'air assez autoritaire avec un corps minuscule et une énorme tête (complétée avec une masse de cheveux bruns touffus) qui le regardait. Elle tapota sa baguette avec élégance et un large « G » suivi du mot « Inc. » apparut au-dessus d'elle. Le logo de « Granger Inc. ».

Harry haussa ses deux sourcils et sourit à la fille.

- Tu sais, tu ressembles beaucoup à Hermione.

La caricature lui fit un clin d'œil et rejeta ses cheveux touffus en arrière.

Même si elle ressemblait à Hermione, ça ne voulait rien dire. Et le nom n'était sans doute qu'une coïncidence. Peut-être.

Harry ouvrit la bouteille et la renifla avec méfiance. Ça sentait bon. Ça sentait comme les fleurs. Harry regarda le miroir et frissonna en voyant le rideau de cheveux noirs graisseux puis regarda à nouveau la bouteille. Ça sentait bon. Ça ne pouvait vraiment pas rendre les choses pires.

**…40 minutes plus tard… **

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!!

§§§§§

Draco Malfoy riait. Il riait si fort qu'il en avait mal aux côtes, même l'homme debout au centre de la pièce, les mains sur les hanches, lui lançant un regard meurtrier, ne pouvait l'en empêcher. En fait, comme Draco cherchait son souffle et essayait de se focaliser sur son père, il se surprit à rire encore plus fort, serrant ses flancs et s'écroulant dans le salon, désespéré de recouvrer son souffle.

- C'est…hum (ricanement), c'est…hum, pas si mal (gloussement) chéri.

Lucius Malfoy détourna son regard de son fils pour fixer sa femme, les yeux flamboyants.

- Pas si mal ? Pas si mal ? T'es dingue ou quoi ? C'est un putain de désastre !

La bouche de Narcissa fut agitée d'un mouvement incontrôlable et elle tapota le genou de son fils pour quérir un soutien, ce qui était inutile parce que ça provoqua chez Draco l'envie de regarder à nouveau vers son père et ça ne fit porter son rire hystérique à son comble.

- Je suis sûre que nous pouvons…

Elle réprimait son rire et en fait, elle commençait à tousser sous cet effort.

- Je suis sûre que nous pouvons… faire…quelque chose pour ça…Je dois avoir du Liss'facile…

Mais elle perdit sa maîtrise et tomba dans les bras de son fils, en hurlant de rire.

Lucius ricana avec mépris, ce qui ne semblait plus si terrifiant maintenant qu'il se tenait au centre de la pièce avec une chevelure qui le faisait ressembler à une sorte d'afro albinos, et il sortit de la chambre comme un ouragan.

§§§§§

- Quel salopard !

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans la chambre de Harry.

- Quel sale bâtard !

Elle bouscula la bouteille de shampoing si fort qu'il y eut un bruit de craquement et son contenu commença à suinter par la fêlure.

Ron mordit sa lèvre d'anticipation à ce qui allait se produire ensuite. Il était de notoriété publique que Hermione n'avait pas le sens de l'humour à propos de son allure mais encore moins à propos de ses cheveux. Ron lui-même était pris entre le désespérant besoin de rire de son meilleur ami qui ne ressemblait plus au professeur Snape mais qui, maintenant, n'aurait aucun problème à se faire passer pour un chanteur gothique des années 80 et le désespérant besoin de calmer Hermione avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de vraiment imprudent…comme se rendre à Poudlard et flanquer par terre le Maître des Potions.

- Ce…bredouilla Hermione, ce…ce…ce…

- Bâtard ? proposa Ron et elle se tourna vers lui.

- Il m'a volé mon idée, cria-t-elle, cette merde graisseuse a volé _mon _idée !

- Et bien, tu dois admettre qu'il t'a demandé d'arrêter et que tu ne l'as pas fait…ce n'est pas comme s'il allait simplement laisser les choses suivre tranquillement leur cours.

Encore que Ron n'aurait jamais envisagé que Snape contre-attaquerait de cette façon…c'était vraiment très ingénieux, la battre à son propre jeu…pas qu'il n'aurait même osé dire quelque chose de la sorte.

Un gémissement provenant du miroir les fit tous les deux regarder vers Harry sans la moindre sympathie.

- C'est _mon_ shampoing, fit remarquer Hermione à son ami à la tête crépue. Il a volé _mon_ shampoing !

- Et bien, répliqua Ron avec logique, techniquement, non. Je veux dire, ce shampoing fait le contraire de ce que ton shampoing fait et le tien n'est pas encore sur le marché. Alors si tu le mets en vente maintenant, ça semblera comme si _toi_ tu lui avais volé _son _idée.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche toute grande.

- Tu dois être en train de te foutre de moi !

Ron soupira ; il détestait être celui qui était logique. C'était le rôle supposé de Hermione. Ron ne voulait rien d'autre que retourner devant sa télévision, boire une bière et répondre aux questions horriblement difficiles de « _Qui veut gagner des millions ?_ », bien qu'il croie à fond que l'option « e », qui se figurait pas, devrait être introduite.

- Réfléchis, expliqua Ron patiemment, ignorant Harry qui avait l'air de vouloir pleurer. Tu n'as pas mis ton shampoing en vente parce que tu n'as pas trouvé la formule exacte. Il a évidemment obtenu son droit ou alors il ne s'en est simplement pas soucié, et il l'a commercialisé. Tu peux à peine le contester.

- Il l'a seulement fait pour prendre sa revanche sur moi, cette petite merde ! siffla vicieusement Hermione.

Ron roula ses yeux et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry qui répandait des poignées de Liss'facile sur ses cheveux.

- Ah, Harry, mon pote, je crois que ça va être pire.

Et ça le fut. Harry fit un bruit de gorge désespéré et avala difficilement.

- C'est la guerre ! déclara Hermione. Putain, si c'est comme ça qu'il le veut, alors c'est la guerre !

§§§§§

- Tu es là-dessous ?

Harry leva les yeux de sous sa capuche et risqua un sourire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets ta capuche à l'intérieur ?

- Hum…J'ai eu un petit accident…avec mes cheveux.

- J'ai déjà vu les cheveux de Snape, tu te rappelles ?

- C'est…pire…que ça.

Harry regarda vers son amant depuis six mois et grimaça. Ça lui avait pris longtemps pour avoir Draco Malfoy. Des années de patience à l'appâter, à jouer au chat et à la souris, d'outrageux flirts en night-clubs miteux qu'aucun des deux n'appréciaient particulièrement. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait finalement eu, il lui avait donné deux mois de cheveux snapiens et maintenant ceci.

Draco se pencha et repoussa la capuche – et ensuite bondit en arrière de la table.

- Bordel de merde !

- Je sais, je sais...

Harry se frappa presque le front sur la table.

- Oh, mon Dieu, ne ris pas !

- Oh…oh mon Dieu !

Draco commença à glousser.

- Oh, wouah, putain, c'est stupéfiant !

- La ferme ! gémit Harry.

Et comme Draco essayait de faire courir ses doigts à travers la tignasse pour voir si c'était aussi terrible que ça en avait l'air, Harry éjecta la main du blond avec irritation.

Draco pouffa, ignorant la mauvaise humeur dans son hilarité.

- Ne me dit rien, Cheveux Maximum de Granger Inc ?

- Comment tu sais ?

Draco se glissa dans la chaise opposée.

- Papa l'a utilisé.

Un sourire commença enfin à retrousser les coins de la bouche de Harry.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh, ouais, sourit Draco de façon diabolique. Tu devrais voir ça. Maman les a attachés en deux énormes touffes pour lui dégager la figure. Il ressemble à une très large houppette à poudre.

Si rien ne pouvait faire rire Harry, l'image mentale de Lucius Malfoy transformé en houppette à poudre y parvint.

- Ça me fait penser, continua Draco en prenant la carte des boissons, papa est sur le sentier de la guerre, alors nous ne pouvons aller pas chez moi ce soir. Nous irons chez toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils et gigota inconfortablement.

- Tu sais que nous ne pouvons, Hermione sera là.

- Je croyais que tu allais lui dire.

- J'allais le faire…mais elle est un peu…bizarre…ces derniers temps.

Bizarre était en dessous de la vérité – et Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais été dans ses petits papiers, spécialement depuis qu'il lui avait soufflé son boulot de rêve. Harry pouvait seulement imaginer ce qui arriverait si elle découvrait que Harry baisait avec Draco Malfoy. Il pouvait presque voir la Pottermania déferler avec de fausses cicatrices auto-collantes et des lunettes en pastiques merdiques réparées avec du ruban adhésif – sans mentionner les distributeurs de sel et poivre Harry & Draco qui s'emboîteraient l'un dans l'autre. En matière de vengeance, Hermione régnait avec suprématie.

- Je suis en train de travailler à lui parler, mentit Harry.

Draco se calla en arrière, incrédule et croisa les bras.

- J'ai ce job parce que je suis meilleur en potions qu'elle…et profondément, elle le sait aussi. Si elle ne peut pas l'accepter, alors elle a un problème.

Harry resta silencieux, comme si être d'accord ferait bondir Hermione hors du bois pour lui jeter un sort inventé tout exprès pour lui.

Draco pinça l'arrête de son nez.

- Harry, c'est dingue. J'ai averti mes _parents_ à propos de nous. Et après trois jours, papa avait assez récupéré pour ôter le sortilège de Bloquejambes de moi.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres en le frappant dans l'œil avec une tête d'épingle, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Comment peux-tu avoir peur de dire à ce minuscule bout de bonne femme que tu me vois ?

- Tu ne connais pas Hermione, dit Harry avec hésitation. Elle peut se montrer réellement vindicative quand elle le veut.

- D'accord, alors, répondit calmement Draco, un horrible sourire forcé sur la figure. Je vais te donner un ultimatum. Pas de sexe jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

- Q-q-quoi ? T'es cinglé ? C'est pas juste !

- Je pense que ça l'est.

Harry regarda sauvagement autour de lui et agrippa la taille de Draco.

- Ils me feront chasser les Trolls toute ma vie, plaida-t-il désespéré. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Oh, sourit Draco, je crois qu'oui.

- Drrrayyyyyyyycccco ! gémit Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

- Harrryyyyeee ! rétorqua Draco sur le même ton.

Harry bouda comme un enfant et tapa du pied.

- Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? demanda Draco, raisonnable.

- Non.

- Et bien, il semblerait que la Veuve Poignet et ses cinq adorables filles vont te divertir pendant un long moment alors.

§§§§§

**Publicité : Le Chicaneur 30 novembre 2003. **

« _Juste à temps pour Noël ! Nouveauté du Snaporium, la Figurine Animée chantante et dansante du Maître de Potions (1) ! Revivez tous les moments classiques d'une classe de potions et écouter votre discours emphatique favori comme vous ne l'avez jamais entendu auparavant ! Qui pourrait oublier l'infâme speech « Mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur » ? Ecoutez toutes les nouvelles interprétations de « Si vous êtes un imbécile et que vous le savez, levez votre main », « Je vais vous empoisonner pour Noël ». Et notre favori personnel (génial pour ceux qui l'ont manqué ou pour ceux qui veulent juste l'entendre à nouveau) « Harry Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité._ »

_Dans la limite des stocks disponibles, commandez rapidement. _

_(1) __Veuillez prendre note que la figurine est anatomiquement correcte et n'est pas appropriée pour des enfants. Livrée avec des lunettes grossissantes._

§§§§§

- Oh, n'est-il pas mignon !

Minerva McGonagall regarda vers une Sinistra aux cheveux inhabituellement touffus et fit la moue.

- Sin, ma chère, dit Mc Gonagall sur un ton presque maternel, je veux bien volontiers admettre que tu as couché avec lui une nuit dans un moment de démence passagère mais pas si tu continues à faire des commentaires pareils.

Sinistra rougit et repoussa ses cheveux hors de ses yeux.

- C'était à la fête de Noël de l'an dernier et j'avais pas mal bu – maintenant, s'il te plait, tu veux bien me laisser oublier ça ?

Elle sourit à la figurine.

- En outre, il y avait quelque chose de très doux en lui quand il m'a enlevée et emmenée.

Minerva semblait dubitative. Elle avait déjà entendu l'excuse « j'avais bu » avant mais elle se souvenait très bien de la fête de Noël et aucune quantité d'alcool ne serait suffisante pour laisser Severus Snape s'approcher d'elle et Sinistra n'avait pas parue si saoule.

Jamais de la vie !

Elle décida d'ignorer ses soupçons et de jouer avec son nouveau jouet à la place. Elle vissa la base de la figurine et l'emboîta correctement.

- Attends de voir ça.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

- C'est hilarant.

Elle plaça la figurine sur le bureau et les deux sorcières regardèrent avec impatience.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé faire ? murmura Sinistra.

- Chut, il va le faire, attends deux secondes.

Un air de musique commença à émaner de la base de la figurine et lentement, le Snape miniature commença à se balancer en rythme. Ensuite, de manière séduisante, il sauta de sa base et s'approcha des deux sorcières. Avec la paupière lourde et la voix grave d'un chanteur de blues français, il ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter.

- Je peux vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteiiiiiilleee…

Sinistra grogna de rire et McGonagall posa une main sur sa bouche pour lui imposer le silence.

- Chut, ça va devenir encore meilleur.

Snape commençait à onduler, chantant avec sérieux et à la grande hilarité des deux sorcières, se mit à déboutonner ses robes.

- Il ne va pas… ?

- Chut !

Il se débarrassa de son chapeau. Il dénoua son écharpe et la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête avant de la jeter à ses fans. Bientôt, le bureau fut jonché de minuscules habits et la peau blanche de Snape se fut plus habillé que par une paire de sous-vêtements grisâtre à l'aspect sale – dans lesquels se tortillaient des fesses avec enthousiasme.

- Oh mon Dieu.

Sinistra ne put se contenir plus longtemps et un gloussement de rire explosa en elle. McGonagall se jeta sur elle pour l'éloigner du bureau.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Il se vexe si tu ris et il s'arrête !

Et le voir s'arrêter aurait été simplement trop cruel. Sinistra lutta pour recouvrer son sang-froid tandis que Snape donnait un dernier coup de hanches. Il arracha son caleçon et le jeta à ses admiratrices toutes tremblantes.

Et les deux sorcières explosèrent de rire.

Le Maître de Potions miniature paradait sur le dessus du bureau, plein de suffisance et d'autosatisfaction. Minerva tendit en riant la lunette grossissante à Sinistra qui l'ajusta pour regarder.

- Oh…

Sinistra arbora un air dubitatif et perdit sa maîtrise une nouvelle fois.

- C'est un minuscule petit homme…avec une minuscule petite bite…Oh, tu vas le rappeler encore une fois, comme ça, nous pourrons le montrer à Pompom, elle va l'adorer !

Et elles se roulèrent par terre encore une fois, riant comme des folles et décidant que quelle que soit la personne qui l'avait fait, ce devait être une femme, car seule une femme pouvait se montrer si cruelle !

- Et bien, fit une voix suave derrière elles, je suis ravi que vous trouviez quelque amusement avec un jouet si humiliant.

Leur rire cessa immédiatement tandis que le Snape de taille réelle s'approchait d'elles avec furie et attrapait brusquement la poupée avant que Minerva ne puisse faire un geste.

- C'est seulement un jouet, Severus, fit-elle d'un ton brusque, et c'est le mien alors sois gentil de me le rendre.

- Tss, tss, Minerva, j'aurai au moins cru que tu essaierais de blâmer un élève.

- Rends-le-moi.

- Certainement, sourit-il finement.

Il allongea la main, pressant durement avec le pouce jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la poupée se casser avec un satisfaisant « clac ». C'était la dixième qu'il brisait aujourd'hui et il devait bien admettre qu'il était impressionné de voir comme il maîtrisait bien son tempérament.

- Fragile petite chose, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil et jetant un regard de fausse pitié au jouet cassé. C'est d'une pauvre qualité, tu vois, tu devrais être attentive à ce qui mérite ton argent, Minerva.

Minerva ricana et arracha le reste de sa main.

Snape se tourna et avança rapidement vers la porte. Il fit une pause et regarda derrière lui.

- Oh, Sin, j'adore tes cheveux. Cependant, je dois dire que ce n'est pas très original, j'ai vu au moins une douzaine de personnes avec ce même style aujourd'hui.

Sinistra rougit et essaya de s'aplatir les cheveux consciencieusement tandis que Snape retournait dans ses donjons, son esprit déjà occupé par ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour se venger de cette garce de Granger.

A suivre…

**Petite note de la traductrice : ceci était le dernier chapitre disponible en ligne mais Azrael m'a promis d'écrire la suite, deux-trois chapitres tout au plus, dès qu'elle aurait terminé sa très longue fic « Objets du désir » donc j'ai bon espoir.**

J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous.

Falyla


	5. chapitre 4

Auteure : Azrael

Traductrice : Falyla

Titre original : Selling Snape

Rating : R

Paring : Hermione/Snape, Harry/Drago

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont évidemment à JKR. L'idée du défi appartient à WIKTT, l'histoire est à Azrael, quant à moi, je revendique la traduction et sa libre interprétation si quelques expressions demandent à être francisées.

Petite note de la traductrice : Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Non, non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis de retour avec cette traduction. Azrael Geffen a enfin trouvé le temps et l'inspiration pour écrire un autre chapitre et – honte à moi – je n'avais rien vu ! Merci à Harrie Zapps qui m'a gentiment signalé qu'il était en ligne.

Bon, vous dire que j'ai positivement a-do-ré ce chapitre est un peu court alors je vous laisse savourer par vous-même cette merveille…

**Chapitre 4**

_**Publicité : La Gazette du Sorcier 15 décembre 2003**_

_« Vos amis sont stupéfaits par votre stupidité ?_

_Votre enfant n'a aucun savoir ?_

_Ou_ _vous êtes toujours à la recherche d'une réponse ?_

_Vos prières sont maintenant exaucées_

_par_ _la Petite-Je-sais-tout de Granger Inc. Soutien à l'Enseignement_

_La Petite-Je-sais-tout est à la pointe de la connaissance !_

_Il n'y aucune question à laquelle elle ne puisse apporter de réponse !_

_Même les questions rhétoriques n'ont aucune chance avec la Petite-Je-sais-tout !_

_Haute de 30 centimètres, la Petite-Je-sais-tout est animée d'un réflexe « main en l'air » et elle possède sa propre boîte sur laquelle elle peut s'installer._

_Convient pour tous les âges,_

_La Petite-Je-sais-tout est le cadeau idéal pour Noël et peut même être utilisée comme aide à l'étude !_

_Des étudiants empressés de rapporter des points à leur Maison à l'employé du Ministère cherchant une promotion, laissez la Petite-Je-sais-tout trouver la réponse pour vous._

_La Petite-Je-sais-tout,_

_Elle sait tout ! »_

**°°°**

Harry Potter se traîna jusqu'au salon de Grimmauld Place et s'affala dans sur le canapé avec un grognement abattu. Il avait passé la journée à régler une altercation entre deux familles de Gobelins de Hoggarths Cross sur la propriété de sept chandeliers ayant soi-disant appartenu à Merlin et il avait pu en réchapper en un seul morceau. Pour des créatures ridées, les Gobelins étaient étonnamment alertes.

- Mauvaise journée ? demanda inutilement Ron puisque toutes les journées de Harry semblaient mauvaises ces derniers temps.

Puis il lui jeta une bière que Harry manquait ponctuellement de rattraper et qui le frappait à la tête. Ron grimaça et Harry n'eut aucune réaction du tout, ce qui démontrait seulement à quel point il se sentait mal.

- J'ai envie de mourir, dit Harry sans émotion.

Puis il ouvrit la canette, se fit pulvériser de gouttelettes et la descendit d'une traite.

- Tiens, fit Ron, animé, en lui tendant une lettre pliée et scellée, livrée le matin même. Elle vient du Wilshire !

Si Ron pensait que peut-être la lettre réjouirait Harry, il eut un rude choc parce que Harry grogna et convoqua une autre bière.

- Draco est toujours contrarié, hein ? demanda-t-il avec sympathie.

- Je suis plus célibataire qu'un putain de moine, grommela Harry.

- _Plus_ célibataire ?

Si Harry remarqua l'amusement tordu de Ron, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne fronça même pas les sourcils. Il ouvrit sa bière fraîche avec un craquement, parfaitement déterminé à se saouler aussi rapidement que possible.

- Draco Malfoy est comme un chameau dans le désert, dit-il amèrement. Il peut continuer ainsi indéfiniment.

- En fait, même les chameaux ont besoin de boire, dit Ron sur ce qu'il espérait être un ton joyeux.

- Alors, il est plus fort qu'un putain de chameau, grogna Harry. Le salopard ne va jamais céder.

Ron lui offrit un sourire vacillant et hésita avant de suggérer :

- Et bien peut-être que tu devrais faire ce qu'il veut.

Ron grimaça une nouvelle fois quand Harry laissa échapper sa bière et le fixa d'un air totalement stupéfait.

- Tu devras bien le faire en fin de compte, dit-il hâtivement. Je veux dire, si ça devient vraiment sérieux entre vous ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tu voudras qu'il s'installe ici et tu devras le dire à Hermione !

Harry roula de gros yeux rien qu'à cette idée ; Ron était presque certain que ses orbites allaient pousser les verres de ses lunettes.

- Vouloir qu'il s'installe ici ? demanda Harry avec horreur.

- Ben, tu pourrais… un jour.

- S'installer ici ?

- Un jour, répondit Ron désarmé.

- Je n'arrive même pas dire à Hermione que je le vois et tu suggères qu'il s'installe ici ?

- Mais je ne suis pas en train de te dire de le faire maintenant !

Harry était bouche bée, complètement médusé, comme s'il avait entendu les mots « s'installer ici » et qu'ensuite il avait cessé d'entendre tout ce qui suivait. Il commença à secouer la tête, se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas, convaincu que Ron avait pété un câble.

- Mais bordel, pourquoi tu veux que je lui demande de s'installer ici ?

- Tu es en train d'éviter la question ! cria Ron d'une voix accusatrice. Pourquoi tu as si peur de parler de Draco à Hermione ?

Harry était sur le point de lui répondre par une autre question mais il s'interrompit, la bouche encore ouverte comme si elle formait un mot. Il y avait quelque chose qui bougeait sous le canapé. Il fronça les sourcils, regarda puis fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Le dessous du canapé était l'endroit spécial de Ron qu'il utilisait pour cacher des choses à Hermione. Elle avait une sainte horreur d'y mettre sa main, comme si elle était convaincue que d'épouvantables trucs comme des Epouvantards ou des Doxys pouvaient s'y cacher. Ron avait assaini l'endroit avec une bombe de Raid afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'araignées puis l'avait agrandi avec un charme qu'il avait trouvé dans un vieux livre, ainsi maintenant, on pouvait y trouver un vrai petit trésor constitué de ses effets personnels. Harry ne s'était jamais inquiété de regarder et Hermione ne savait même pas qu'il existait ; mais maintenant quelque chose y bougeait et les yeux de Harry se plissèrent. Est-ce que Ron avait fourré une fille là-dessous ?

- Quoi ? demanda un Ron alarmé en regardant l'expression de Harry.

- Il y a…

Harry se pencha un peu, son regard fixé vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette étrange agitation.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est quoi ? s'enquit Ron en regardant l'endroit que Harry fixait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! dit Harry en désignant l'endroit et il le vit une nouvelle fois, une agitation, comme si quelque chose essayait de sortir de sous le canapé.

- Oh…

Ron recula et Harry ne put manquer de remarquer le sourire coupable qui s'étalait sur ses traits. Harry regarda derrière le canapé. Si Ron souriait alors ça ne pouvait pas être une araignée ou un truc comme ça. Harry tendit la main et souleva le tissu qui entourait le bas du meuble…

Et en sortit ce qui ressemblait à une poupée plutôt stressée qui se tortillait.

Une poupée plutôt stressée qui ressemblait à Hermione.

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit en grand et travailla un bon moment pour sonder ce qu'il était en train de voir. Est-ce que Ron avait finalement craqué et d'une manière ou d'une autre transformé Hermione en une poupée d'enfant à l'allure trapue ? Et si Ron avait transformé Hermione en une poupée d'enfant à l'allure trapue, est-ce que Harry en était contrarié ou est-ce qu'il se réjouissait secrètement du fait qu'il pourrait l'enfermer dans une armoire et baiser avec Draco tout son soûl ?

Il sentit la honte augmenter avec son désir de danser la gigue, alors il se contenta de s'exclamer :

- Putain de merde, mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Ron sourit, l'air fautif et se gratta l'arrière de la tête avant de répondre.

- J'allais te la montrer plus tard mais elle a dû être dérangée par toutes ces questions.

- Ce n'est pas…

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent d'une lueur démente.

- Ce n'est pas… Hermione… n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? NON !

Ron dévisagea Harry et dut concéder que la pensée de la changer en quelque chose lui avait traversé l'esprit mais pas que Harry pense qu'il l'avait fait !

- Non, c'est un jouet…

Harry regarda la petite poupée avec étonnement. Elle était vêtue d'un ensemble de robes noires, portait de robustes chaussures et elle possédait une minuscule petite baguette prête à l'usage. Elle avait une énorme tête, ridiculement mignonne mais si grosse que Harry pensa qu'elle pourrait culbuter sous son poids et, ajouté de la taille de sa tête, il y avait une crinière de cheveux bruns broussailleux comme si un rat y avait élu résidence. Elle leva les yeux sur Harry d'une telle manière qu'il pouvait déjà dire qu'elle était incroyablement autoritaire et que si on lui en donnait l'occasion, elle prendrait le pouvoir sur la maison. Il avait une forte envie de lui donner des coups de pieds comme dans un ballon de football et de la shooter dans toute la pièce ; ils pouvaient même utiliser les haut-parleurs comme buts ! Mais elle avait la main en l'air et avait l'air désespérée d'attirer son attention.

- Où tu l'as eue ? demanda Harry en se baissant jusqu'au sol pour prendre la poupée.

- C'est un produit de Granger Inc., admit Ron. Il y avait une pub dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle s'appelle Petite-Je-sais-tout et elle répond aux questions.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Ben, ouais, c'est tout, répliqua Ron, mais crois-moi, si tu lui poses des questions, prépare-toi à la laisser y répondre.

Harry retourna la poupée à l'envers et tira les robes en arrière.

- J'ai déjà vérifié, dit Ron, elle n'est pas anatomiquement correcte.

Harry s'étrangla de rire. La poupée était habillée d'une paire de culottes de coton blanc – prouvant que Snape n'était peut-être pas aussi grossier que Hermione voulait bien le faire croire – mais, manifestement, Ron avait déjà atteint la poupée.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda Harry en descendant la culotte.

Puis il indiqua le fait que quelqu'un y avait dessiné un masse de poils pubiens bouclés avec de l'encre noire. La poupée avait vraiment commencé à se débattre maintenant, son bras désespérément tendu dans les airs.

- Ouais, rougit Ron, elle semblait un peu nue en bas – et je peux t'assurer que Hermione n'a jamais entendu parler d'épilation.

Harry grogna, décidant que l'abondant duvet corporel de Hermione faisait partie d'un surplus d'informations indésirables.

Harry regarda le timbre de la Granger Inc, estampillé sur les petites fesses en plastique de la poupée et acquiesça d'admiration.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, dit-il, il fait du beau boulot.

Et c'était vrai. Quatre jours après avoir lavé ses cheveux avec le malheureux set de shampooing et crème traitante de Granger Inc, le produit qui les avait fait friser fut rincé – tout comme les effets de la formule ratée de Hermione. Harry s'était retrouvé avec des cheveux plus maniables qu'ils ne l'avaient été de toute sa vie. En fait, il envisageait de l'utiliser à nouveau parce que le bon résultat final l'emportait sur les quatre jours de misère.

- Ouais, elle est assez cool, admit Ron.

Il attrapa la poupée et la remit dans le bon sens.

- Mais nous devons nous dépêcher et lui demander de répondre à nos questions sinon elle va exploser.

- Quoi ?

- Sa tête explose si tu poses trop de questions sans la laisser répondre.

Harry le regarda franchement.

- Je te donnerai 1000 gallions si tu laisses sa tête exploser.

Ron haussa un sourcil.

- Cesse d'utiliser cette poupée pour éviter la question, dit-il. Pourquoi as-tu peur de parler de Draco à Hermione ?

Harry ne voulait vraiment pas laisser tomber le sujet de la poupée, qui maintenant, se débattait tellement que Ron la lâcha et elle tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Il se demanda pourquoi Ron était si décidé à discuter au sujet de Draco Malfoy mais il roula des yeux et retourna se jeter dans le canapé.

- As-tu…

Harry s'interrompit et repensa sa question.

- Rappelle-toi quand toi, mon pote, tu as rompu et qu'ensuite tu lui a dis que tu avais une nouvelle petite amie moins de deux semaines plus tard ?

Ron acquiesça et se gratta l'aine, mal à l'aise à ce souvenir.

- Ouais, mais les guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste ont arrangés mes couilles assez facilement… et puis elle a fini par le surmonter.

- Et bien, penses-y. Moi, j'ai un double coup dur à lui annoncer. Premièrement, la sorcière du Wilshire qui m'envoie toutes ces lettres est en fait un sorcier du Wiltshire avec qui je sors – et juste quand elle commence à surmonter ce choc, je termine par un « _ah, au fait, c'est Draco Malfoy _». D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que je vais subir plus qu'une démangeaison à l'entrejambes.

Ron se gratta une fois de plus l'aine et réprima son besoin d'argumenter sur la sévérité du maléfice que Hermione avait lancé sur ses testicules, à la place, il tenta de raisonner avec Harry.

- Ecoute, tu me l'as dit sans aucun problème – pourquoi ça serait pire avec elle ?

- Parce que tu ne vas pas me jeter un mauvais sort qui va me coller une vingtaine de trous du cul ou commencer à vendre d'humiliants produits par une espèce d'entreprise par correspondance qui donnera de moi l'image d'un pervers avec vingt trous du cul ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, elle est foutument terrifiante en ce moment !

- C'est vrai, approuva Ron, mais j'vais te dire un truc, je crois vraiment qu'elle a juste besoin de tirer un bon coup.

- _Un_ bon coup ? s'écria Harry, un peu hystériquement. Elle a besoin d'une baise ininterrompue d'au moins une semaine qui la laissera totalement incapable de marcher ou de parler pendant un mois !

Ron s'étrangla de rire et s'ouvrit une bière. C'était probablement vrai – et à la fin, ça leur donnerait un mois de paix bien mérité. Il se demanda brièvement s'ils pouvaient lui cacher quelqu'un.

- Pourtant, elle arrivera à te surmonter, Draco et toi, dit-il pensivement. En fin de compte, elle le surmontera.

- Tu crois ça ? demanda Harry mais il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Ils furent tous deux distraits par un petit gémissement et ils baissèrent les yeux pour découvrir que la Petite-Je-sais-tout avait tiré une minuscule boîte de sous le canapé et qu'elle était maintenant perchée dessus, sa main tendue si haut dans les airs que sa figure était un peu rouge.

Ron, sembla-t-il, ne pouvait plus l'ignorer et il s'accroupit à son niveau.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Petite-Je-sais-tout ? questionna-t-il gentiment.

La petite poupée parut grandement soulagée de pouvoir apporter une réponse à au moins une des nombreuses questions lancées dans la pièce ce jour-là. Elle abaissa sa main, redressa ses robes et s'éclaircit la gorge pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre distinctement.

- Hermione ne va pas « surmonter » la nouvelle que vous avez débuté une relation sexuelle avec Draco Malfoy, dit-elle d'une horrible voix de je-sais-tout qui semblait terriblement familière.

Harry attendait juste le « Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard » sortir de sa bouche ; au lieu de ça, elle sortit un :

- Cependant, vous craignez de le lui dire parce que vous avez peur qu'elle découvre que c'est vous qui avez renseigné Monsieur Malfoy au sujet du poste d'assistant en potions proposé par l'Université International de Sorcellerie de Paris le soir où vous avez essayé de le convaincre de coucher avec vous dans un placard à balai au Chaudron Baveur.

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit en grand.

- Monsieur Malfoy a repoussé vos avances avec mépris ce soir-là, en vous disant qu'il « ne baisait dans un placard » et vous êtes revenu à la maison vous masturbez dans la douche – et vous avez eu un orgasme dans le gant de toilette de Ron…

La bouche de Ron s'ouvrit en grand.

- … et ensuite vous avez essayé de cacher la preuve de votre masturbation en…

- Comment ? balbutia Harry. Comment ? Comment ? Comment elle sait ça ?

La main de la Petite-Je-sais-tout se leva immédiatement.

- DANS MON GANT DE TOILETTE ? s'écria Ron qui était revenu de son choc initial et se tournant vers Harry d'un air sinistre.

- Je l'ai lavé !

- Tu… Tu… commença Ron en cherchant désespérant le mot qui convenait. Tu n'es qu'un sauvage ! Un crétin dégoûtant!

- JE L'AI LAVÉ !

- Espèce de sale bâtard ! Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé ton propre gant de toilette, sale petite merde ?

- J'ai lavé ce putain de truc ! Je l'ai mis dans le lave-linge avec une pelle de ce putain de Persil et tout !

- JE SUIS ALLERGIQUE AU PERSIL, PAUVRE DEBILE !

L'esprit de Ron chancela, repensant à la fois où il avait eu une éruption d'urticaire sur le visage et il tourna sa fureur sur Harry.

- Je me fous que tu aies lavé ce putain de truc en machine ! Tu m'as laissé l'utiliser sur ma figure, sale petit con ! Comme tu as pu faire ça ? Comment tu as pu…

L'expression de Ron changea et sa bouche forma un « O » parfait de choc.

- TOI ! s'écria-t-il, incapable de penser à un autre mot pour le décrire. C'est toi qui as dit à Malfoy pour ce boulot ! C'est toi qui as commencé tout ça ! Tu lui as dit…

Il fixa Harry sauvagement puis devint soudainement agité.

- Je vais lui dire, fit-il crispé. Je vais le dire à Hermione !

- Oh, mon Dieu, Ron, non !

- Mais bordel, à quoi tu pensais ? Tu sais comment elle est !

- Ne fais pas ça, le supplia Harry. Ne lui dis rien. Est-ce que toutes ces années d'amitié ne signifient rien ?

Manifestement pas parce que Ron fut brusquement sur lui, il s'était lancé sur Harry avec une rapidité dont Harry ne l'aurait jamais cru capable et le projeta au sol. Harry essaya de rouler pour l'éjecter mais Ron avait l'avantage d'une fureur absolue et il s'attaqua au visage de Harry tandis que celui-ci essayait de le repousser. Il roula sur la poupée, provoquant chez elle un cri aigu de protestation et elle plongea durement sa petite baguette dans le dos de Harry tandis qu'elle luttait pour sortir de sous lui.

- Mon putain de gant de toilette, sale bâtard ! fulmina Ron. Toutes ces années d'amitié, mon cul, tu t'es branlé dans mon putain de gant de toilette !

- JE L'AI LAVÉ ! hurla Harry, en pointant son genou vers l'aine de Ron mais il la manqua et atteignit inefficacement sa cuisse.

- Je vais lui dire, répéta Ron, en le broyant par terre avec son corps. Je vais lui dire que _tu as renseigné Malfoy_ !

- Alors, je lui dirai pour la poupée, le menaça Harry en représailles, espérant amener une nuance de peur en lui.

- Elle sait déjà pour les poupées !

- Je lui dirai que tu en as acheté une… fit Harry, haletant sous le poids de Ron et sous le poing qu'il venait de se prendre dans les côtes. Et je lui dirai que tu lui as dessiné des poils pubiens avec une plume !

- Dis-le-lui ! s'écria Ron, ayant l'air vaguement triomphant, je m'en fous ! Elle n'en aura plus rien à foutre de la poupée quand je lui aurai dit que tu t'es dépravé pour le cul de Draco Malfoy et que tu lui as dit pour son boulot !

Il avait probablement raison mais Harry sentit le besoin de clarifier ce point.

- Je suis le lanceur, c'est lui l'attrapeur, haleta-t-il.

- Tu ne le seras plus quand elle en aura fini avec toi, rugit Ron.

Il y eut soudain un hurlement provenant du corridor tandis que la porte d'entrée se fermait avec fracas et résonnait dans toute la maison. Ils entendaient ce bruit presque chaque jour mais ça réussissait encore à les choquer. Ils se figèrent, écoutant en silence tandis que la vieille Madame Black lâchait un torrent d'injures sur les Sang-de-Bourbe et les traîtres qui envahissaient sa maison. Ils avaient été tentés dans un premier temps de déplacer la peinture et de l'enlever – mais c'était un excellent système d'alarme parce que rien ne passait Madame Black. Et alors qu'ils entendaient la voix suave de Hermione crier « Ta gueule, vieille truie ! », ils furent pleinement conscients que, bien qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de se recomposer une attitude, leur système d'alarme leur avait permis d'apprendre que leur camarade de maison n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur.

Elle apparut à la porte avant que Ron ou même Harry n'aient le temps de bouger. Pas que ça importait ; un regard sur son visage leur appris tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir et elle ne battit pas d'un cil au fait que la paire s'était manifestement battue.

- Des poupées ! cria-t-elle quelque peu hystérique. Il a fabriqué des putains de poupées !

Elle agita les restes d'une poupée sans tête dans leur direction pour prouver ses dires.

Ron et Harry luttèrent pour s'asseoir tout en gardant la poupée hors de sa vue. Ils la bousculèrent sans cérémonie derrière leur dos et Ron se trouva obliger de se cramponner à la chose, de peur qu'elle ne sorte pour faire face à Hermione.

- Tout le monde au Ministère en a une ! Ils en ont tous une sur leur bureau ! Les gamins la transportent partout sur le Chemin de Traverse et Rita Skeeter en a laissé une répondre aux questions de la conférence de presse du jour sur le Décret de la Protection des Moldus !

Ron se débarrassa désespérément de la poupée par en dessous vers Harry qui, à son tour, s'en débarrassa désespérément vers lui.

- Elles sont horribles, poursuivit Hermione, elles ne la ferment jamais ! Je veux dire, ça commence à répondre à une question puis ça continue encore et encore. Elles sont affreuses, détestables…

Elle leur jeta un regard furieux à tous les deux mais elle ne les voyait pas vraiment à cause du voile de colère qui la consumait.

- Elles ne me ressemblent même pas. Je veux dire, regardez-la, est-ce qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec moi ?

C'était une question rhétorique mais, derrière eux, les garçons sentirent la Petite-Je-sais-tout se mettre à remuer plus fort, sa main, sans doute tendue tellement haut dans les airs que son bras allait se disloquer. Harry l'écrasa avec son corps sur le tapis sous lui et fixa la version sans tête que Hermione agitait vers eux.

Etonnamment, même sans tête, elle avait levé la main.

- Et bien, exigea de savoir Hermione, en secouant la poupée sans tête un peu plus fort, elle me ressemble ou pas ?

- Heu… hasarda Harry, espérant que s'il répondait à la question la poupée derrière lui se calmerait. Elle n'a pas de tête… alors…

Hermione jeta au loin le corps inutile de la poupée.

- Ce porc graisseux va le payer, gronda-t-elle. Quelle sorte d'animal sans importance est-il, de toute façon ? Je fabrique un shampoing alors il fabrique un shampoing, je fais une poupée, alors il fait une poupée.

- Ben, techniquement, il ne savait rien du shampoing, précisa stupidement Harry.

- Je me fous qu'il ait su ou pas pour le shampoing, il n'est qu'un insignifiant…

Une autre pensée traversa manifestement l'esprit de Hermione parce qu'elle s'interrompit brusquement et se jeta sur les restes de la poupée sans tête. Elle la retourna et repoussa prestement ses robes.

- T'inquiète pas, fit Ron vivement, elle n'est pas anatomiquement correcte.

Les yeux de Hermione se plissèrent instantanément et elle les fixa avec méfiance tandis que Harry grognait et que Ron réalisait son erreur. La poupée sans tête était toujours serrée dans sa main, sa petite culotte exposée.

- Comment tu sais qu'elle n'est pas anatomiquement correcte ?

La bouche de Ron s'assécha et il tenta se produire un peu de salive mais il découvrit qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Les yeux de Hermione passèrent de Ron à Harry, puis revinrent sur Ron et finalement elle se rendit compte de leur état.

- Vous vous êtes battus ? demanda avec suspicion. A propos de quoi ?

Harry luttait avec la poupée derrière son dos et jappa presque quand la Petite-Je-sais-tout lui enfonça sa baguette dans la main. Il la laissa aller un instant mais pas assez pour perdre son emprise.

- Pour rien, répondit-il et sa voix monta bizarrement dans les aigus. On faisait juste de la lutte, c'est tout.

- Comment est-ce que Ron sait que la poupée n'est pas anatomiquement correcte ?

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Si on considérait qu'il lui cachait un secret depuis des mois, il était vraiment nul quand il s'agissait de la confronter directement. Et ça n'aidait pas qu'ils soient assis par terre alors qu'elle les dominait en tenant les restes d'un jouet d'enfant privé de sa tête.

- Ron ? questionna-t-elle, en retournant son attention vers lui, permettant ainsi à Harry de souffler un moment. Comment tu sais à quoi ressemblent les régions inférieures de cette poupée ?

- Heuuuuu…

Ron cligna des yeux et réalisa trop tard que Harry avait lâché son emprise sur la poupée. Avant qu'il puisse l'attraper, elle s'était adroitement glissée entre eux, émergeant d'un enchevêtrement de robes, avec sa main en l'air et le visage presque écarlate de tenir sa langue.

La figure de Hermione pâlit tellement que même ses lèvres devinrent blanches. Elle commença à trembler tandis qu'elle fixait furieusement Ron.

- _Toi. Tu en as achetée une ?_

- La pub, jappa Ron. La pub disait que c'était une aide pour étudier ! Elle disait que c'était bon pour les gens qui recherchaient une promotion ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle te ressemblait !

C'était un affreux mensonge et Hermione le vit immédiatement.

- Où tu l'as obtenue ?

- Je… déglutit Ron en réalisant qu'il était couvert de sueurs froides.

Ses mains recouvrirent instinctivement ses testicules.

- La pub… Elle était dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_…

- Alors comme ça, tu pensais que tu pouvais en acheter une ? gronda Hermione.

- Je… Je… Je…

Ron regarda frénétiquement de Hermione à Harry en passant par la poupée. Hermione avait sorti sa baguette et il savait qu'elle allait lui jeter un mauvais sort.

- Alors ? Tu as cru que tu pouvais simplement en acheter une ? suggéra Hermione une nouvelle fois.

La petite poupée, sa boîte écrasée sous le poids des épaules de Harry, décida de monter sur les genoux de Harry pour obtenir son attention.

- Je… Je… Je…

Il regarda vers Harry et se sentit presque mal en pensant à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire mais, en cet instant, sauver son propre cul était primordial .

- Et bien… Harry a dit… commença-t-il avec frénésie puis son visage se détendit visiblement, se transformant en une expression de douce confusion. Heu ? Oh, ouais… Harry… Heu ?

Hermione recula d'un pas et remarqua que Harry avait la main dans sa poche.

- Est-ce que tu viens de lui jeter le sortilège Confundus ? demanda-t-elle, un peu confuse elle-même.

- Moi ? s'enquit innocemment Harry. Jamais je ne lui lancerai un sort de confusion ! Il est saoul. Il est resté à la maison et il a bu toute la journée.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? gronda-t-elle.

Harry regarda la petite poupée dont la figure était passée de rouge à violet, elle commençait à trembler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, Harry ?

Hermione s'approcha d'un pas et il leva timidement les yeux vers elle.

- Il a dit : « Harry a dit… » qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ?

- Je… Je… humm.

Harry déglutit et haussa les épaules, décidant que ça pourrait bien lui valoir quelque châtiment.

- Je lui ai dit de dessiner un pubis sur la poupée avec une plume, déclara-t-il.

Face à un si flagrant mensonge, la tête de la Petite-Je-sais-tout explosa brusquement.

**A suivre**

Voilà. Alors si vous trouvez ce chapitre aussi délirant que moi ou au contraire, vous détestez, vous pouvez laisser un commentaire.

Voir une Petite-Je-sais-tout en vrai vous démange les rétines ? Elle existe grâce au talent d'Azrael Geffen qui l'a dessinée et mise en ligne sur le site de DeviantArt. Le lien direct est dans mon profil.

Bisous.

Falyla


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde,

Il est grand temps que je m'acquitte de cette tâche déplaisante, que je la retarde ne change rien.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, j'ai la confirmation de l'auteure Azrael Geffen ne reprendra malheureusement pas ses fics Hermione/Snape. La fin du tome 7 de Harry Potter a littéralement tué son inspiration comme elle me l'a dit elle-même.

Comme j'ai traduit tout ce qui était en ligne à ce jour, je n'ai plus rien à vous offrir de mon côté. Il est bien évident que si, un jour, « **The**** Drakness** » ou « **Snape**** en vente** » devaient reprendre, je m'y collerai aussitôt. En attendant, ce très hypothétique moment, il faudra considérer ces fics comme abandonnées.

En tout cas, merci à vous tous et toutes de votre soutien et de vos nombreuses reviews.

Bisous

Falyla


	7. note bis

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Nous sommes le 31 juillet et, en plus d'être l'anniversaire de notre sorcier à lunettes préféré, c'est jour de miracle.

Mais, non, le mot n'est pas trop fort ! Et pour cause. J'apprends aujourd'hui que finalement la muse Harry Potter **d'Azrael Geffen** n'est encore pas tout à fait morte et enterrée.

C'est officiel, elle reprend ses 2 fics **SS/HG -** **HP/DM** restées en suspens.

Ce qui signifie que je reprends moi aussi la traduction de « **The**** Darkness** » et de « **Snape en vente** ».

Dès qu'il y a quelque chose de neuf à vous soumettre, j'effacerai ma note précédente et celle-ci pour mettre en ligne le chapitre à disposition.

Je profite de cette note pour vous donner quelques nouvelles de « **Objects**** of Desire** » très officiellement traduit pour le fanzine **le 3ème Œil**. Je sais que vous êtes nombreux à demander si un jour cette traduction se fera ou pas. Je confirme, elle se fait, elle avance bien même. Comme le texte est très long, l'histoire sera divisée en au moins 2 tomes.

Le tome 1 paraîtra en version imprimée l'an prochain, je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurai une date plus précise.

La version en ligne se fera plus tard pour ne pas spolier celles et ceux qui se seront procurés le fanzine.

Il est bien évident que le contenu de OoD n'a pas vraiment sa place sur le site de FFnet, il se trouvera sur un des sites d'Azrael Geffen « **Serpents Stratagem** ».

Voilà pour la bonne nouvelle. Bonnes vacances.

Bisous

Falyla


End file.
